


Life Day Once More

by AhsokaLegend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Life Day (Star Wars), Toddler Luke and Leia - Freeform, holiday au, swsecretsanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaLegend/pseuds/AhsokaLegend
Summary: Obi-wan expected a nice day out with the twins. What he didn’t expect was Leia taking matters into her own hands.A Life Day story in which: Anakin is procrastinating, Ahsoka is a good shopping buddy, and Obi-Wan and Luke go on an adventure.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Life Day Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StorytellerSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/gifts).



> For @twinning-the-shit-out-of-you on tumblr aka StorytellerSecrets, Hope you like it!

Ah, the holidays. A time when family comes first and the galaxy halts to celebrate what really matters. Obi-wan considers himself lucky. In the grand scheme of life, he managed to make it out of the war alongside his padawan. They defeated the Sith, saved the Republic, and he even got a niece and nephew out of it all. 

When they were born, he promised to never let any harm come to them, to remain by their side as he had protected Anakin all those years ago. And that was why he found himself pushing a stroller of giggly twins in the largest shopping center on Coruscant. 

Anakin, per usual, had waited until the last minute to make Padme a gift.

_“I’ve got plenty of time, there’s a whole two months until I need it.”_  
_“Look, it’s fine. I’ve got a month!”_  
_“Don’t worry, there’s still two weeks.”_

Five days before the festivities of Life Day, Obi-wan had stopped by after a counsel meeting to help Anakin and Padme decorate their apartment. It was a grand time; Luke and Leia passed lifetree ornaments to him through the force while he and Anakin floated them to the top of the tree. 

It took Padme being called away for the year’s final senate session for Anakin to ask for help. 

“How’d you like to spend some more time with Luke and Leia?” he asks nonchalantly, floating a green wreath over the entrance way. 

“What have you done now?”

“Hey! I haven’t done anything… That’s my problem.”

“Do go on.”

“You’re making fun of me,” he pouts.

“Maybe so, though I find the younglings to be more taken by your shenanigans than I,” he picks up Leia from where she’s nearly fallen asleep on the couch and transfers her into her father’s care. “I’m assuming you’ve yet to find Padme a gift?”

He sighs, “I’ve got an idea. I just need to go pick up some parts, and I don’t want her getting suspicious.”

“Well,” he says, placing a wide-eyed Luke on his lap, “you could always tell her the truth.”

“You’re a real comedian, anyone ever tell you that.”

“Only my enemies.”

“Humph,” Anakin migrates over to the open balcony rocking his little girl in his arms. He points out different types of speeders as they pass, listing off technical terms far beyond an 18 month old’s understanding. 

Obi-wan sighs from his place next to the tree. His former padawan has a nasty habit of ignoring his problems rather than facing them. 

Some gurgling from Luke brings his attention back to the toddler. He must feel his father’s dilemma, and is consequently trying to wriggle out of Obi-wan’s arms. He releases the squirming child who takes off pounding towards his father.

“What’s up Luke?” Anakin asks when his son starts pulling on his pant leg.

“Asocka!” he yells pointing behind him at the Life Day tree.

Obi-wan sees Anakin’s face light up in a way that can only signify one thing: he’s got an idea, and he’s going to be dragged along with him. 

That’s how Ahsoka managed to get roped along for the last-minute present hunt. She agreed to help Anakin pick out the parts he needs and construct “his masterpiece” so long as the finalized product counts as a gift from her too. Anakin readily gave into her demands before locking himself away in the temple’s hangar. Based on the sounds coming from the aforementioned docking bay the following day, you’d think he was creating a speeder from scratch. 

As a responsible uncle, Obi-wan has already bought and wrapped his Life Day gifts. For the twins, he acquired a small Marksman-H combat remote from the temple. He’d noticed Leia taking an interest in the floating bobble when he and Anakin passed by the older younglings in the training room a few months back. If she hadn’t been watched at the time, he imagines she would have run in there to try dodging the bolts herself. Coming to a compromise that would ensure both twin’s safety and happiness, he combined Leia’s love for all things dangerous and Luke’s interest in droids to a more child-friendly design. After handing the tiny machine off to Anakin for a day, the present was ready with every blaster emitter switched out for bubble makers. It’s the perfect present to keep the twins occupied.

That being said, he’s got his eyes out for any additional gifts he could quickly wrap up and save for next Life Day. The life of a Jedi Master is hardly still and quiet. He prefers to be prepared in case next Life Day is taken up by an unexpected Outer Rim siege.

“Fu!”

“What is it Luke?” he asks, craning his head to the side of the stroller. 

“FUU!” Leia chimes in pointing to a nearby stand smelling of different meats and spices. 

“Anakin,” he calls to the distracted hero and Ahsoka chatting with a store owner.

“What?”

“The twins are hungry. They want some food from this vendor.”

“Alright, come on Ahsoka.”

The two approach the brightly colored stand with mixed expressions. The little shop is decorated for the season with red and green ribbons to match the Life Day festivities. 

“What do you think?” Anakin asks, eyeing the nerf kebabs suspiciously. He’s become more cautious about new food since Luke had food poisoning a few weeks ago. 

Ahsoka leans in closer to smell the seasoned meat, “These’ll be good for us, but a bit too rare for the younglings. Get those instead,” she says pointing to some prepackaged flakes by the side. Throwing down some credits, she grabs two little baggies and makes her way over to the stroller. 

Crouching down on one knee she hands the hungry younglings their prize, “Make sure you don’t spill these little guys,” she ruffles their hair with the fondness of a big sister.

“Do they have any drinks?” Obi-wan asks. “I wouldn’t mind buying one if they do.”

“I’ll go check.”

Ahsoka returns in record-breaking time with the unfortunate news, “All they have is Hoth chocolate.”

“You’re kidding,” Anakin says, stealing some meat flakes from Leia’s baggie.

“Nope, only option’s Hoth Chocolate.”

“Not the options, the name.”

“What about it?”

“It makes no sense! Hoth is an _ice_ planet. How can you have a warm drink named after an ice planet?” he looks to Obi-wan to back him up in his argument.

“Forget I asked. Let’s move on.”

* * *

They do not forget, if anything the conversation grows more heated as the former master and padawan squabble about the implications of Hoth chocolate on the unsuspecting populace.

Obi-wan could care less about the topic, so naturally he listens in while admiring the holiday decorations with Luke and Leia. They’re far from the only shoppers that day. Hundreds of others walk around with packages admiring the twinkling lights. 

“Mama!” Leis shouts suddenly, pointing into the crowd of shoppers flowing around them.

“Unfortunately not Leia.”

“Mama?” she asks, her little face screwed up in confusion.

“That’s right, if your mother was here your father and Aunt Ahsoka would not be bickering this loudly,” _and it would be a more relaxing trip for him_. He does not say these last thoughts out loud knowing he does not truly mean them. The relative quiet of walking with Luke and Leia is enjoyable against the backdrop of Ahsoka and Anakin. According to Cody, siblings bond by “ruffin’ each other up” and “messin’ around.” If that’s the case, he hopes Luke and Leia will grow up to be more civil than their father and aunt. Maybe Cody’s advice only applies to brothers, since Anakin and Ahsoka have prefered battles of wits and teasing to physical fights… most of the time.

Rounding the corner, Obi-wan is pulled back into the duo’s conversation.

“—it’s the principle of the thing,” Anakin argues arms spread out to emphasize his point.

“So, ice isn’t as bad as sand?”

“Of course not!”

“Then what’s wrong with Hoth chocolate?”

“EVERYTHING!” 

Obi-wan uses his outburst to interrupt the tirade that’s bound to come next, “If you two are quite done we have arrived.”

The general supply shop of Anakin’s dreams stands before them four stories tall in its mismatched glory. A colorful sign greets them at the entrance: _From restraining bolts to self-destruct mechanisms we’ve got it all! Come shop with us today!_

Between the glow in his companions’ eyes and the variety of hyperdrives, crafts, and weapons haphazardly thrown around the large store, he’s sure they’ll find the parts they’re looking for here. 

“Obi-wa—”

“Already on it,” he says, directing the stroller away from the store front. “We’ll meet you back here in two standard hours. There’s a cookware store the younglings and I want to visit.” 

* * *

It has been ages since he’s had the chance to wander around a store like this. The last time was when Anakin dragged him and Ahsoka around in a panic-stricken state over the twin’s nursery. Now, he can stroll at his own leisure with Luke and Leia. He likes when it’s just the three of them. The twins are a delight to watch over, and it gives him a chance to properly relax. 

Down the third aisle a knife set catches his attention, “Luke, Leia, look at these.” 

Keeping a firm grip, he picks up the longest one from the display. The handle is made of a durable wood and a see-through blue section leading up into the blade. With its feathered durasteel design, the blade itself is one of the more beautiful he’s seen. Leading his fingers gently against it, he can feel the razor sharp cut it will provide the lucky owner. 

His first thought is to ask if the set can be custom-ordered into the orange-gold hue of the 212th. Cody would love a gift like this: it’s functional, a tool he can use both to cook and stab if need be, therefore multipurpose, and the handles would serve as a wonderful decoration and memento of his time in the 212th. With most of his battalion retiring on Naboo, there’s more than an abundance of men who would appreciate a gift like this next Life Day. Though there are no more Sith, assassins, or droids out to ruin their day, a good knife would surely be welcomed by former soldiers. Now if he can find a full set for Cody with the matching cutting board and split the rest up for each surviving veteran he’ll only need less than a thousand… 

“Oei-an.”

Actually, halve that number with each officer receiving two knives and infantry receiving one. He should make sure the product is on sale prior to placing his order. Wouldn’t want an army of men knocking down his door because he spent too much on their gifts.

“Oei-an!”

Maybe he can order a bulk delivery to the Jedi Temp—

“OEI-AN!”

“Luke? What is it?” He turns around expecting to see Leia messing with her brother’s hair again… to find the little rascal nowhere in sight.

“Luke…” he says slowly approaching the stroller, “Where’s Leia?”

The boy looks up to him, large blue eyes brimming with unshed tears, “Gone.”

Obi-wan takes in a calming breath, no reason to panic yet. Leia can not have wandered far. They will find her before they need to return to Anakin and Ahsoka.

“Don’t worry Luke, we are going to find her.”

Brushing away the boy’s tears, they set off down the aisle. 

* * *

_“It’s beginning to look a lot like Life Day, eeeeeverywhere you gooooo…”_

An hour. It has been an hour without sight of Leia. Obi-wan feels like he and Luke have traversed the entire length of the shopping center to no avail. She was not in the cookware store, the weapons manufacturing area, or the shop displaying holograms of the galaxy. Having ruled out the likely areas for her to run off and hide inside, there are still an odd hundred shops they’ve yet to search.

Obi-wan parks the stroller and sits down in a resting area. The music playing through the halls is putting him in less than a jolly mood. Luke is the more content of the two at the moment having received Leia’s left-behind meat flakes.

Obi-wan allows himself to relax and pulls his legs up onto the red cushioned seat. Calming his mind, he tries again. Reaching out with the force, he searches for Leia amid the myriad of hustling last-minute shoppers, but he sees nothing. Tracking her with the force should be easy. She can not cloak her presence yet, and being Anakin’s child, she stands out like a glowing light amongst fading stars. 

The problem: her presence feels exactly the same as young Luke’s. So long as Luke is with him and masking his sister, he will not be able to use the force to find Leia. All he sees is the winding line of younglings the next passageway over waiting to talk to the Life Day Wookiee. Of all the times for Leia to get lost…

“Alright Luke, time to continue our search,” he brushes himself off as he stands and heads for the stroller. Pushing Luke down the hall away from the loud center passageway, his mind starts to wander. Perhaps it's best if they head back for Anakin and Ahsoka. Three heads are better than o—that’s odd.

The stroller has stopped moving. He gives another push—nothing. It had been rolling fine a second ago. He puts more effort into his next push, but still the cart does not budge. 

“What in blazes…” he circles the cart to find Luke, eyes closed in concentration, with a pudgy arm reaching out, halting the cart. “Luke, we need the stroller to move so we can find Leia.”

His eyes open at the sound of his sister’s name, but he does not lower his arm. 

“Come now Luke, we must be off to Anakin.”

His nephew does not respond to his statement, instead, he has only one thing to say, “Leyah.”

Obi-wan crouches down in front of Luke, eyebrows scrunched in concentration, “Can you repeat that?”

“Ley. ah.”

Obi-wan strokes his beard, realization dawning the longer he thinks. Of course he can not sense Leia, he’s not her other half, but Luke is. Their connection is far deeper and innate than any trick he could use to track her down. 

Leaning into the teachings of his childhood, he places his trust in the force. If he gives up control, if he puts his faith in Luke, the boy can lead them in the correct direction. All he needs is some guidance. 

“Okay Luke,” he says, “we are going to play a game to find Leia. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!”

“Wonderful, now I need you to concentrate. Follow my actions precisely,” he positions himself serenely on the floor, taking deep breaths in and out; it’s the same kind of breathing exercises he taught Anakin for mediation after the Invasion of Naboo. 

Peaking one eye open, he finds Luke has also closed his eyes and lowered his arm, good.

“In order to find Leia, I will need you to direct me. Stop the stroller if I am going in the wrong direction. We will find her together... we must find her.”

Stepping behind the stroller once more, he turns it around, back towards the center hall stuffed with memorabilia of Life Day’s original Kashyyyk festivities.

* * *

The event space is better organized than in previous years. A short line leads into the center bubble where the representative Life Day Wookiee “lives”. The exit ramp on the opposite side ends in a small shop selling Life Day memorabilia. He’s about to pass the line when the stroller stops. Obi-wan peers over the hood to find Luke pointing to the line, eyes still tight in concentration. 

Stepping into line with Luke it’s not long before they head in to meet the Life Day Wookiee. Having not previously participated in the tradition, Obi-wan is surprised to find the inside of the globe so quiet. With fake snow covering the ground and red and green decorations, it’s as if the Wookies brought their winter forest home directly to the shopping center.

Luke is the first to spot the Life Day Wookiee when they enter. He greets them with a soft growl and waves towards Luke from his green wreathed throne. A gleeful giggle escapes Luke being in the presence of the holiday icon.

“The Life Day Wookiee welcomes you to his winter wonderland,” a red and gold protocol droid translates by his side.

Obi-wan picks Luke up out of the stroller and hands him over to the Life Day Wookie for his go at the time-honored tradition. Hopefully, passing through the decorated globe will lead them to Leia. 

Gently setting Luke on his knee, the Life Day Wookiee smiles at him and lets out a low trill that rises at the end. 

“What would you like for Life Day youngling?” asks the protocol droid.

“lite sabr!” Luke shouts and proceeds to make mumbling sounds reminiscent of the humming and clashing of Obi-wan and Anakin’s sparring sessions. The Wookie’s deep, rumbling laugh makes the latter giggle all the more.

Contrary to the rest, Obi-wan is not laughing. Instead, the image of a tiny Leia accidentally cutting down their Life Day tree flashes through his mind. Oh dear, he’ll need to keep Anakin from making mini weapons for his children if that request gets out. 

Once his laughs subside, the Life Day Wookiee reaches over and plops a small candy into Luke’s hand. He gestures for Obi-wan to join them and speaks with a soft roar while patting Luke on the head. 

“He says if you are a good youngling, you may receive that special gift. Smile for the holocam!”

The flash of light nearly blinds Obi-wan as the holocam takes their holo and floats down the ramp to the store.

“You may pick up your holo outside. Happy Life Day!”

“Thank you, kindly.”

Once Luke is firmly secured in the stroller (he’s not going to lose another Skywalker today) the boy bids farewell to his new friend. His fleeting call of ‘bye bye!’ earns a goodbye wave from the Life Day Wookiee. 

As they exit, the stillness of the artificial snow-covered globe is suddenly replaced with the chattering of a hundred life forms heading through the crowded halls. 

Checking his chrono, Obi-wan realizes how little time remains. Visiting the Life Day Wookiee was a nice distraction, but they need to focus and hurry up if they want to find Leia before their deadline.

He racks his brain for details he could have missed, clues, anything that would point him towards his missing niece. Leia could be anywhere and he’s running out of ideas. 

Suddenly, the stroller stops mere feet away from the souvenir holo shop attached to the home of the Life Day Wookiee. By now he knows better than to ask why. There is something here he needs to see. 

“Would you like to buy your holo?” a bored Twi'lek worker asks from behind the counter. “They’re 50% off now until Life Day eve.” 

“No, just looking thank you,” his eyes scan the little shop searching for anything out of the ordinary. Glancing up they wander to a display of holos rotating above the worker’s head. Most feature wonderstruck families like his and Luke’s, a good three have terrified, crying younglings, one has Leia sneaking around the edg—

“That holo, go back to that holo!”

“The third one from the left?”

“Yes, I would like to buy that one.”

“Suit yourself,” she rolls her eyes and processes his payment quickly. “Normally people buy their own holos,” she mumbles, handing over the holoprojector. 

“Ah, yes… Happy Life Day.”

Retreating back to Luke he starts up the holo and spots Leia right away. This evidence was worth losing a few credits. 

Leia comes into the holo looking like she knows she’s not supposed to be there. She quickly waddles along the back while the Life Day Wookiee and translator are distracted by a young Togrutan family. As fast as her little feet can carry her she exits the ramp. 

He turns the holo inspecting it from another angle. On the perimeter of the holo’s field, Leia stops outside the ramp. Giving a little jump she rushes off into a store covered in Life Day lights.

“We have her, Luke.”

* * *

The Coruscant toy store, known for housing the planet’s widest array of Life Day gifts, looks more like a battlefield than a shop. Every youngling in the center seems to have converged on the store at the same time. Workers in their green and red robes try to manage the hoard to little effect; it’s a mad-house. 

Ditching the stroller with the others at the front of the store, Obi-wan picks Luke up and dives into the chaos. He’s been in battle before, the flying lasers, screams of the fallen, and single-minded determination needed to navigate such a space comes as second-nature. Only now it’s flying toys and screaming younglings impeding his progress.

“Hold on tight Luke,” he says, flipping over a ball pit filled with squirming younglings. Little hands streak upwards trying to reach them as they sail overhead. Landing safely on the other side, he spins in a circle searching for signs of Leia. Seeing nothing, he dashes deeper into the store.

More than anything, he is surprised Leia chose to hide inside a shop like this. Compared to Luke, she has not demonstrated much interest in standard toys. She likes holos, maps, and illegal battle droid scraps her father took from their military conquests. These toys are certainly eye-catching, but he doubts a fluffy, pink womp rat stuffy was Leia’s intended target. Said stuffy narrowly shoots by his head when he pops out from an aisle in search of the young princess. 

“Can you sense her?” he asks Luke, dropping to avoid an out-of-control bright blue drone. He shakes his head no, shaggy blond hair falling in his face from their jog. Pushing the mop of hair out of Luke’s eyes, Obi-wan sets off again. 

Having passed the main barrage of younglings, the back of the store is easier to traverse, and by that he means he can move without worrying of trampling someone underfoot. How Master Yoda works with so many younglings he can hardly fathom. Taking care of one jedi and his children is more than enough stress for a lifetime. 

“In!”

Luke’s sudden shout makes him freeze. Looking ahead, he finds the boy pointing to a set of red curtains along the back wall. He would have missed them among the brightly colored stacks of toys had there not been a small sign next to them saying _Employees Only_ in black paint. With a sigh he hoists up Luke and enters the forbidden room. What had he done to inherit a niece as troublesome as her father? 

Unlike the rest of the store, this back warehouse of overstocked goods is dark and uninviting. Lanes of multi-tiered scaffolding hold toys upon toys in a disorganized array. Luke clings closer to Obi-wan as they pass overflowing piles of lifetree ornaments and stuffies trudging deeper into the abyss. 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be back here!”

He turns to see a disgruntled Mon Calamari supervisor stalking towards them. With his mismatched green outfit complete with pointed shoes and a clipboard, he makes a truly terrifying ensemble.

“This sector is not safe for younglings, I will call securit—“

“We are part of the maintenance crew,” Obi-wan says, flashing his fingers in front of him.

“You’re a part of the maintenance crew?” the worker does not seem convinced.

“We are here to investigate the leak out back,” he continues, increasing the force of the mind trick. Recognizing the importance of passing through, Luke assists by flapping his hand in front of the supervisor’s face. 

“You are here to investigate the leak out back.”

“You did not see us. You will leave us alone.”

“No cee!” Luke joins in increasing the intensity of his hand wave.

“I did not see you. I will leave you alone,” and as soon as he came, the Mon Calamari slips back into the stacks of Life Day supplies. 

Obi-wan readjusts Luke in his arms, “Good job there Luke. Now, we don’t have much time before Anakin and Ahsoka finish. Which way?”

Closing his eyes, the boy points down the hall at the far end of the stacks tangled with lifetree lights. Leia was never one to make things easy. Sprinting down to the hall, he weaves his way around the fallen lights, hoping this time, their search will come to an end. 

* * *

“—and then the womp rat screamed ‘wa, wa, wa’ all the way home.”

“Again!”

He hears her before he is able to get a visual. Having come through the forests of fallen lights, the employee break room is a welcoming sign. More reassuring is the way Luke perks up at the tiny voice coming from within. They have found her.

“Youngling, that’s the fifth time this standard hour—”

Ignoring the _Employee’s Only_ sign for a second time that day, Obi-wan slides open the door to find Leia in the middle of the small room standing in front of an employee who is seated on the floor. 

“Leia!”

“Leyah!”

“Uh-oh,” Leia shrinks in on herself, guiltily hiding behind the worker. From the sound of it, said worker has been delayed from her job due to a certain lost youngling. 

The woman’s dress is traditional of someone playing the role of Life Day queen with its maroon draping sleeves that touch the floor and a green ribbon in her hair. Upon closer inspection, he is struck by the woman’s resemblance to Padme. With her royal attire alone mimicking that of Padme’s more casual outfits, it’s no wonder Leia ran off. She thought she saw her mother. He does not blame the girl, if he was two feet tall and saw an outfit that fantastical he would assume it was Padme as well.

“Is this your daughter?” the woman asks, sounding hopeful to be freed from babysitting duty. 

The directness of the question catches him off-guard. Of course he views Leia as part of his family, but...

Family? That can not be right. Since when has he had a family?

His whole life has been spent in service to the Jedi. While close, he has never considered the Order more than friends. Family—his family—implies something deeper. It’s the kind of attachment Anakin is known for.

He takes a step back pulling Luke closer to himself. Besides Anakin’s family, attachments are forbidden. Then again, Anakin has a knack for complicating everything he touches, including it seems, Obi-wan’s own life.

The rules are there for good reasons, logical reasons. So long as he sticks to them, his path is clear. But when he sees Leia peeking out from behind the woman and Luke holding on to his side, he can not find himself to argue the facts.

He loves these twins as if they were his own. Why else would he search high and low for his best friend’s daughter? He was there to comfort Leia when Padme and Anakin were trying to sleep. He would allot extra time in his day to read and play with Luke. It was his idea, not Anakin’s, to take the twins on a temple tour and point out all the sights and wonders held within.

Luke and Leia’s happiness matters to him, and that is not a tragedy. In fact, it is good and right to be a role model for the younglings, and for him to learn from them. In the short time he has known the twins, his worldview has expanded far beyond any knowledge held within the temple’s holocrons. What he has gained from their interactions he cherishes not with greed or possessiveness, but a true, selfless love.

So when he sees the woman there still waiting for a response, Obi-wan knows his true answer, “Leia is not my daughter. She is my family,” _and he could not have asked for more._

The woman smiles at his answer and turns around to address Leia, “It’s been nice talking to you little girl, but you need to head back now. If you promise to be good I’m sure you’ll receive lots of gifts for Life Day.”

Leia vigorously nods her head displaying her commitment to being good from now on. Looking up at Obi-wan, she runs over and buries her face in his leg. 

“Leia, do you know what you did was wrong?” he feels her nod her head up and down against the fabric. “Alright then, I will hold you to the nice lady’s promise. No more disappearing acts. Am I understood?”

Leia nods her head again. He pats her on the back, and picks her up to match Luke on his other side. 

“Thank you and have a Happy Life Day,” he calls to the worker as they exit the break room. With the twins in his arms and a few minutes to spare, he is confident they will make it back to their shopping companions in time. 

* * *

They arrive back at the general supply store right when Anakin and Ahsoka leave with arms full of spare parts and various presents. 

“I see your trip was successful,” he says counting twelve gifts wrapped in a dark blue color nearly spilling from Ahsoka’s arms. The high chances of her keeping the boxes steady by way of the force makes him smile.

“I’ve got everything for Padme’s gift,” Anakin says carrying a bin full of spare bolts and machinery.

“And we even managed to find some gifts for the 501st,” Ahsoka’s muffled voice comes from behind the wall of presents. 

“Yeah we got some art supplies for Rex, an ugly Life Day sweater for Fives…” Obi-wan watches in amusement as Anakin tries counting off on his fingers while holding his container, “... a new comm for Echo, and an energy bow for Jesse—plus some other stuff.”

Having gone through his list, Anakin squats down to talk to Luke and Leia. 

“Hey guys,” he says, giving them a big smile, “did you have a fun adventure with Uncle Obi-wan?”

The twins let out a string of high-pitched squeals signaling their delight at the misadventure. 

“Must’ve been pretty great to get that reaction out of them. Hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

Obi-wan looks down at the twin’s smiling faces, “Nothing I can not forgive,” he says, eyeing a certain brunette toddler. “Now then,” he steps behind the stroller, “let’s go home.”

As they head for the exit, Obi-wan hears a Life Day song playing in the distance. The words fill him with a warm feeling almost likened to… hope. In this moment, with his family surrounding him, he understands the true miracle of Life Day. 

One day when Luke and Leia are grown and, stars-forbid, have “lite sabrs” of their own, he will pass on the secret to them. Until then, he hums the song’s lyrics to himself, finally at peace and looking forward to many joyous Life Days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone in the Secret Santa discord who helped me make this! Whether it was questions about Hoth chocolate or how to write a Wookiee you guys are the best!


End file.
